Atsushi's mistake
by Anirbas Rune
Summary: Otani Atsushi was not a perfect man. To tell the truth, he made more mistakes than an average person. But this? One-shot.


Please reivew thanks.

"Hey, Atsushi?" A girl with dark brown hair asked, her body half-turned to face him. He grumbled, but faced her anyway.

"We are going to be together forever, right? Have kids and grow old together?" Risa chirped, her eyes sparkling. Otani turned away with flushed cheeks. He refused to answer. But then he noticed her hands. Their grip was so strong that the knuckles were turning white. He stole a glance at her again. No wonder her eyes were sparkling. They were signs of anxiousness, not excitement.

"... Yes. We will."

His hair flapped around his face. A storm was coming, but he didn't care. People around him hurried to get home, some casting worried glances at him. But he didn't care. Why would he care? Tears leaked out from the corners of his eyes. He didn't even bother to wipe it away, to hide his face. Let the whole world see. He just...

Slowly, he lifted his foot and took a step forward.

He can do this.

He took another step forward.

He had no one now. Nothing.

And another.

Until he was at the edge of the pavement. The sound of vehicles zooming past reached his ears. Finally, a small smile crept onto his face.

'It's better this way. This way, I can at least feel her pain. That's the least I can do for her, my Risa.' He thought. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted across the road and came to a dead stop in the middle.

'This is for you, Risa.'

The sound of a car honking at him was immediately dulled. Calmness washed over him. At last, he would be free from this world. He turned slowly to face the direction of the car. The driver was desperately trying to stop the car, but it was fruitless. Just how Otani wanted it.

He smiled for the second time today. As the car came closer, his smile grew wider.

'Risa... I love you."

"NO! OTANI, NO!" Otani's head snapped to the direction of the voice. And saw her. She was holding on to a walking aid and her hand was wrapped around her middle. But she was alive. His heart stopped. How? Risa was dead. How? He started panicking. Time froze for a moment. And he realised.

"Yes, we will," as soon as the words left his mouth, Risa beamed with happiness and the tears that was bracing for the rejection turned to those of a ecstatic one. She looked up the sky. For a moment, both of them were absorbed in their own thoughts. Then, Risa clutched her chest and started to cough. Embarrassed by it, she covered her mouth but still continued her coughing fit. It was over as fast as it came. When Risa pulled her hand away, splattered of blood covered palm. Her face contorted in shock. Otani gasped and fished out his phone, dialing the fastest he can for an ambulance. He stroked her hair and comforted her but worried stayed in both of their hearts.

She was rushed to the hospital. Only two hours were gone waiting for her but it felt like an eternity. As soon as a doctor appeared, he called out for 'Risa'. Otani thought it was weird that the doctor called out using her first name but worry for Risa drowned the thought. The doctor told him that Risa's operation had not gone well and she was by now dead. He knew that there was something off about the information but hearing the last part of the sentence paralysed his thinking.

Now he knew what was off about it. How could an operation only take a mere 2 hours? How could an operation even happen without the consent of the parents? That wasn't his Risa. It was another one.

His heart hammered his chest. Sweat ran down his forehead. He tried to look for a way to escape the oncoming car but the roads adjacent to him were filled with cars. He panicked. The car was so close now.

"I love you, Koizumi Risa. I love you till the-" that was the last words that he spoke before he felt the impact of the car hitting him. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain but he couldn't turn his head to face Risa. As he was in midair, he thought of all the things that he and Risa had undergone. Her confession, his proposal. All to be gone with his stupid mistake. He knew he was stupid. But this?

As he slammed to the ground, pain shot through him. Life seeped out of him slowly in the form of blood. He heard Risa's screaming. It hurt his ears but he didn't have any strength in him cover them. He could barely even move his fingers. Her face floated in front of him, her tears dropping onto his cheeks. With all the strentgh he had left, he cupped her face and stared into her eyes. His lips moved but no sound came out. Why did he had to do this? He brought all the pain to his Risa. Now she has to livein misery. Because of him.

"I'm... Sorry... Risa..." He muttered before the world spun. He closed his eyes to lessen the pain. It didn't help. Risa's voice was the last thing he heard before falling into an eternal sleep.


End file.
